1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens securing device, and more particularly to a lens securing device in a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pair of eyeglasses has two frames each provided with a hole to securely receive therein a lens, a pair of nosepieces respectively formed on opposite sides of the two frames, a bridge bridging the two frames together and two temples each pivotally connected to a side of each of the two frames so that the user is able to use the pair of nosepieces as well as the temples to hang the pair of eyeglasses on the nose and the ears. The lenses of the eyeglasses are securely mounted on the frames so that when the user has to go outdoors on sunny days, the user will have to have a pair of secondary lenses to be detachably mounted on the two frames to function as a pair of sunglasses. Carrying around the secondary lenses is troublesome for the user and the secondary lenses are easily detached from the two frames, which causes a lot of problems for the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved lens securing device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved lens securing device for a pair of eyeglasses so that the lenses of the pair of eyeglasses are able to be detachably connected to the frames to enable the user to change the lenses easily when required.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the securing device comprises a boss formed on a joint between the temple and each of the frames, a bridge bridging the two frames together by an extension sandwiched between the bridge and each of the two frames, a pair of notches adapted to be defined in opposite sides of the lens to correspond to the boss and the extension respectively and a positioning arm pivotally connected between the two frames to be seated in a cutout in each of the frames so that the lenses are able to be securely retained in the pair of eyeglasses or removed from pair of eyeglasses easily by pivoting the positioning arm to leave the corresponding cutouts.